Dorian Wilde
Dorian Matthias Wilde (born 19 January, 1990) is a character created and roleplayed by Nicki on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Ben Barnes. Biography Early Life Andreas and Seranda, Dorian's parents, were unsurprised when their son developed the Gift of Cellular Regeneration; they both possessed that Gift themselves. It wasn't until Dorian was thirteen that his other Gift manifested; Seranda caught Dorian catching flies to feed his spider, Basil, with his bare hands. When she attempted to squish the bug, Dorian removed it from her smash-zone with lightning speed. Academy History Dorian became close friends with Kenneth Cole Lorne and Jonathan Calder Empris in his third year at The Academy. During physical combat class, they were separated into groups of three; Kenneth was being too loud in his group, so he involuntarily replaced the other boy Jon and Dorian originally had in their group. The three boys were told that they would take turns sparring, one-on-one, leaving the other group member to judge. Jon and Dorian fought first, and the latter easily defeated his partner. When it was Ken and Dorian's turn to fight, Jon watched as the match got more and more aggressive. Ken was accustomed to winning, but every time he threw a punch, Dorian got out of the way. As Ken grew more and more frustrated, his shots became wilder and heavier. Jon tried to stop the match, but he was pushed aside. Kenneth landed a kick on Dorian, sending him right through a wall. He didn't move for a long time, causing the professor to panic. Kenneth was devastated, that he'd lost control so easily, and he was practically in tears when Dorian finally came to. The trio became inseparable ever since, their different personalities harmonizing with each other. Ken and Dorian graduated from The Academy together, but Jon chose to continue his education at The University. Current Dorian is preparing for an eternal, ageless existence. Andreas suggested that Dorian follow in his footsteps, by making a list of every profession he wanted to try (ordered them from least dangerous to high-risk, in alphabetical order). Seranda supplied that her time writing; she has an entire library full of her creations, and every twenty years she changes her pen name. Dorian opted to take his father's route, an secured a position as a bartender at Club Silver. He's very good at his job, and although he doesn't need the money (his trust fund is practically bursting at the seams), he gets tipped generously by his customers. Relationships Friends *Kenneth Lorne *Jonathan Empris Significant Others *Elliot Davis *Mae Davis Family *Andreas Damian Wilde *Seranda Meredith Wilde Personality Dorian is very opinionated and he loves a good debate; he's usually at the winning end of an argument. He's very witty and can think quickly on his feet. Because his reflexes are so quick, his brain works at the same pace, so he can look at a situation from all angles before he makes a move. He is very strategic and doesn't always choose the simplest, most obvious solutions. He has a confidence about him that's almost arrogance; he always has something to complain about, but he usually knows when to keep quiet. He enjoys time to himself, but he also likes company. He is also very passionate; anything he decides is worth his time is something he puts his heart and soul into. He spoils his friends and family when he gets the chance, and often indulges in luxuries (cars, gaming platforms, flat-screen televisions). He isn't naturally nice, though he's always tries to be polite. His words are commonly laced with sarcasm, and he is skilled at discerning liars. He appreciates honesty, and if he can't be honest, he will usually avoids the question by distracting the person asking him; he's skilled at making people forget what they're talking about. He has an inherent charm, which he uses it to get what he wants. He's extremely competitive, and will fight for what he wants and what he believes in. Appearance His mother always had his hair short when he was younger, but as he grew into his own fashion he chose to keep his hair long. It is a deep brown, almost as black as his eyes, and it has a natural wave to it. He styles it so that it is kept off his face. He inherited his and and eyes from his father, but his jaw, but his nose, mouth, and subtle cleft chin are his mother's. His vision is 20/20, and his hearing is better than the average human being's. His build is slender, and as a young teenager he was undoubtedly scrawny. But he's filled out over the years, and he looks more like a man than a boy. He's lost the roundness from his cheeks, but they're not sallow by any means. When he smiles, one can see two dimples on either side of his lips. The clothes he wears usually carry designer labels. He has no problem with other brands, but he doesn't usually shop for himself; he usually dresses in the clothes his parents give him. He prefers Italian shoes, but if he's dressed a little more casually, he'll stick with Kenneth Cole. Trivia *Dorian was formerly represented by Joe Jonas. *When The Boys were created, each was to represent the Id, Ego, and Super-Ego. Dorian was the Super-Ego. *Dorian was roleplayed before as an ice element. *He can play the guitar and sing, but he's no professional. *Oscar Wilde, Andreas' cousin, heavily influenced Dorian's parents, who named Dorian after the protagonist of his most provocative novel. Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Nicki's Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Gifted Ones Category:Nicki's Characters